The Secret of the Mountain
by LOTRcool
Summary: The camps are in peace, but for how much time? When Annabeth and Jason recive a dream and a letter from an old enemy, what will happen? How much time before it is to late? No OCs
1. Notes and dreams

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, nor The Heroes of Olympus. Rick Riordan does.**

**A/U: My first Percy Jackson story! So please be kind. I am going to update at least once every week if I have written chapters. Also if you haven't read my story 'Boromir's questions', then you don't know, so I am going to repeat it. English is not my first language so I am sorry for any grammatic mistakes. Also, this is after the Heroes of Olympus series. Re-written.**

**For the persons who are reading this from their ipods: S  
ummary: The camps are in peace, but for how much time? When Annabeth and Jason recive a dream and a letter from an old enemy, what will happen? How much time before it is to late?**

* * *

**Annabeth's pov.**

You see, when you are a demigod like me, your dreams suck. They are, mayor part of the time, visions, warnings, you know things like that. The point is that I dream that Percy, my boyfriend, was at his school in his english class, (by the way his english teacher is his step father Paul) the bell ring and every one went to their literature class. Their literature teacher, Percy told me, was Mr. Rodriguez, he was a weird, blond, green-eyed, tall man, and that he was always very happy but very strict.

The bell ring again and everybody left.

"Percy," Mr. Rodriguez said. "Come here for a moment".

Percy nodded and went back to the classroom. 'What a strange person,' Percy thought. 'This doesn't seem right'. For a reason I could hear his thoughts.

"Come," Mr. Rodriguez said. "I am just going to give you a warning for the next time you decide to attack us".

I woke up screaming, my dad enter and saw me.

"Relax, it was just a dream. And some odd people who said be teachers told me to give you this," My dad said and give me a note. It said:

_Dear Annabeth:_

_This is a warning to you and your friends of Camp Half-Blood, to discover what I am talking about, go to Percy's school with your friend Grover._

_With hate, _

_a past enemy you shouldn't have mess up with. _

_PS:I sent you the dream._

**Jason's pov**

Jason woke up screaming, then he realise where he was, the praetor's house***** and he saw in his table a note. It said:

_Dear Jason:_

_This is a warning to you and your friends of Camp Jupiter, to discover what I am talking about, go to Percy's school alone._

_EVERY SECOND COUNTS!_

_With hate,_

_a past enemy you shouldn't have mess up with. _

_PS: I sent you the dream._

* * *

***I don't remember the name, so if anyone remembers please tell me!**

**A/U: Oooooh, who is this enemy? Only I know, HA HA HA HA HA! And I know it was a short chapter, sorry! And sorry if I made Annabeth's dad a little bit OOC.**

**Please review!**


	2. Friends

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**For the persons who are reading this from their iPods:  
Summary: The camps are in peace, but for how much time? When Annabeth and Jason receive a dream and a letter from an old enemy, what will happen? How much time before it is too late? **

**Chapter 1 re-written, because a reviewer make sence that there isn't an enemy that had fought against all of them. But don't worry they still appear :)**

* * *

**Third pov.**

After the initial shock Annabeth immediately sent a iris-message to Grover and then went to Percy's school. It was about to start school break and Annabeth and her father were at New York, so that Annabeth could go to Camp Half-Blood, so they were at Percy's school in 15 minutes.

When she get there she saw, much to her surprise, that Grover was already there, but that wasn't the surprise, but that along with Grover, there were some friends.

* * *

**In Camp Jupiter, *3O minutes earlier...**

After Jason woke up completely, re-read the note, went to tell Reyna that he was leaving for a while (being co-pretor has its perks, like not having to ask permission) **(1) **and packed. He got dressed and was about to leave when he ran into Hazel and Frank.

"Where are you going?" Hazel asked suspiciously.

So he told them about the dream and the note.

"And you weren't planning to tell us?" Frank asked shocked and offended.

"The note said alone," Jason answer annoyed (they had asked that question in different forms every time they interrupted. Which were very much times).

"We're going," Hazel said determinate.

After much convincing Jason accept. And Frank turned into a cheeta and transport them.

* * *

**Present. Percy's school...**

"What are you doing here?" Annabeth and Jason asked each other at the same time, but not with hate. "I had a dream and receive a note-".

"It is obvious that this 'old enemy' want us to be together," Leo said. Surprising everyone. "What? I can say something helpful once in a while".

"Yes," Annabeth said. "But still he only meant to bring me, Grover and..."

"Me," Jason said.

"... and Jason" Annabeth finished.

"Well," Clarisse said. "Now we are here too, so let's just get into the school, kick some monsters butts and be done with it". The rest, (Hazel, Frank, Piper and Leo), nodded.

"All right," Annabeth decided.

"You can come too," Jason added.

And they enter the school.

* * *

**A/U: I know not a long chapter again, but in the summer I had author's block, my computer got a virus, then broke, I got stuck with my sister's iPod, watched Merlin and the Disney movie The Sword in the Stone because my sister's iPod battery died and I have to revive it (connect it), school is about to start again, and finally my computer is all right again. But I still have author's block, so it may be a while until I update again.**

**Anyway, hope you enjoy the chapter and are still interest in the story. Long live Arthur, Long live the King!**

* * *

***She is a teenager girl, and besides any person needs at least 10 minutes to get dressed!**

**(1) I don't know if it is like that, but lest pretend it is :)**


	3. Water

**Chapter III Water**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, Rick Riordan does.**

**A/U:****I am so sorry for the wait! But I have a good explanation!: I changed school and I am so busy, because all of them are crazed! Why you may ask? Because they make us do at least one exam every day! literally! So I will update my stories now and then you will have to wait a month or two for another :(**

**For the persons who are reading this from their ipods: **  
**Summary: The camps are in peace, but for how much time? When Annabeth and Jason receive a dream and a letter from an old enemy, what will happen? How much time before it is too late?**

* * *

**No pov**

When they enter the first thing they noticed was the water, the whole school was cover in water, it looked like if the school had drown.

"Let's get going" Annabeth said. The rest nodded and continue walking.

They continue walking untill they saw that the left one was wetter and the right one dryer.

"Let's go to the left," Pipper said. "It has more water and Percy obviously did this."

"Naw," Clarisse said. "If I know him at all I would say the right one, to be far away from the crime scene."

"You know Clarisse," Annabeth said. "I think you're right, because the whole school is wet, so he was obviously escaping. We go to the right."

When they reach the end of the way, they saw Percy in the last place they wanted. The infirmary.

* * *

**A/U: What happened to Percy? Only I know HA, HA, HA, HA! Also please vote in my poll to know what story update first. Bye! :) And guess what I am a Beta!**


End file.
